DESCRIPTION The Memphis Health Project is a four and a half year prospective study of smoking initiation, particularly in girls and African-Americans in the Memphis City Schools. The investigators began surveying nearly 7,000 students in the seventh grade. That grant is scheduled to end as this cohort, now entering tenth grade, enters eleventh grade. The proposed project seeks to continue tracking this 7,000 male and female biracial cohort to assess determinants of smoking onset throughout high school and beyond. The investigators report that the cohort is significantly intact for an inner city school system and renewal of the grant will provide them with an opportunity to determine the prevalence and predictors of adult onset of smoking in African-Americans.